Assassin's Creed: Archangel
by Infinity Calix
Summary: The year is 2986, years after Desmond Miles Death. Our World has become corrupted, even reaching the Assassin Brotherhood. Today I stand here alone, over the ruins of what was once known as the glorious city, New York City. The Assassin want me dead, as do the Templar. I am an Assassin with no sides... my name is Archangel, and this is my story.


_**SBAJBFJFN CJN JNDFNSKFN…. WTF was that!? Oh well, how the heck should I know!? Anywhose, I have returned! Yes Me the one and only Infinity Calix! To people who may already know me, I apologize for not updating my other story… that has nothing to do with AC… so AC fans that part does not concern you…. Also, As you can see this is my first shot at an AC fan fiction, keyword: fan fiction. So yeah don't hate… Anywhose on to the other stuff below… then to the Story. **_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, all rights go to the people who spent all their time, effort, and hard-work to make this awesome video game we all know and love. I only own my Assassin, the Neutral, etc. you get the picture…) **_

_**(Note: This story contains spoilers for Assassin's Creed III, so if you do not read spoilers, then I recommend that you do not continue reading until Playing through the whole game… very well you have been warned, you may continue reading, I apologize if I am taking up your time by making you read this… ON TO THE STORY!) **_

_**Assassin's Creed: Archangel:**_

As I stood at the top of the ruins of the once glorious empire state building I think back to my memories of how this began.

I heard of legends about the past. The ruins I stand upon, the air I breathe, the water I drink, everything… I had heard once had been a glorious world. A world that thrived with humongous towers and buildings, structures built from stone, and a civilization that supported each other…. even if the world was falling to corruption.

I hear stories of my ancestors… the Assassin brotherhood. Ratonhnhaké: ton, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, as well as Aquilus. I label them as the ancient masters.

However, the Assassin legends I have been most informed of was the journey of Desmond Miles… and how he sacrificed his own life in 2012 for us all, only to unleash an even bigger threat… Juno. She tried to conquer our world and bring us all into her view of a world controlled by one ruler… keyword: Tried.

That was then, now it is the year 2986, December 30th… yeah a long jump through time. Our endless battles have led to this. Most of our once glorious lands are now full of ruins of their cherished cities. The people of our world were forced to choose sides or face execution.

Anyways, Juno tried to conquer us, but that was where she… well she did not exactly fail either, so I can't say she did fail.

Due to her rising, the Templar fell into corruption, rather than dying with honor, they joined her in her quest. Those who would oppose the Templar were struck down on the spot.

The Assassin Brotherhood however, we remained hidden for the time being, only allowed out on small occasions… to protect the people.

Recently an Assassin named Crow, broke our creed, corrupted many of our assassin brothers and formed a new threat… the Neutral. They are enforcers of our laws, taking over the Templar's place as a threat within the government… now the Neutral is the government.

Led by a once Noble Assassin, now turned to something more of a threat than any other any assassin or Templar has ever fought. They were armed with high tech weaponry and gadgets, fast like the wind, and deadlier than any human. They wore no armor, just simple ninja attire, clothing Black as night.

They did not fight with a creed like the assassin; in fact they were the complete opposite of an Assassin. Their goal was achieved faster than the assassin's or Templar's fight. And within a few weeks, all had gone to hell. With their rising, we all had been given the choice to own separate territories each with their own resources.

Because of this, certain territories had resources the others did not. This led us to many corrupt wars and battles of the most idiotic of reasons.

They tricked the citizens into thinking they are safe, when secretly; the Neutral have been kidnapping and experimenting on the minds and bodies of innocent civilians.

Our world remains corrupt. The Assassin have taken little to this, they continue to focus on the Templar and Juno as the main threat…

Now here's where you will probably ask _"isn't this guy supposed to be an Assassin?" _ To answer your question I will have to say…. No.

My story runs thicker than blood. I was born, raised, and trained by the Assassin Order. I was taught the old ways of the order, I was always the good little soldier of our brotherhood, but I never knew how corrupt the brotherhood had become. Once things began to change… they exiled me.

They called me a traitor to the Brotherhood. They labeled me disgrace, one who was not worthy of baring the title "Assassin". They ran me out, removed me from the only life I knew. But through it I found out about conspiracies, and crimes no one could imagine.

I had always lived by the Creed, _"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted"_, but Now I live and fight alone.

"_How can one man fight alone against the whole world?" _You all maybe wondering... well I've never been close to dying before, not gonna try now.

Everywhere I turn I have an enemy, whether it's an assassin searching for my head on a silver plate, the Templar ready to stab me with their swords, or the Neutral, waiting around every corner, killing anyone who even looks like an assassin or templar.

As I began to rise from where I stood, I brushed the dirt off of my Black jeans and my infamous White Jacket. The fiery Red Cross on it shined with the white as the sun glowed upon me. I quickly put my hood back on, as I turned to face my enemies.

Assassin, their signature hidden blades ready, hoods obscured their faces as usual. There were about 30 of them. I quickly reached for a smoke bomb from my belt. Once I felt the small Holder I had the small little pellets in, I un-clipped it, reached into it, grabbed one, and quickly slammed it into the ground.

As the smoke arose around all of us I used my White eye to locate all of my enemies. And without hesitation I flew through the crowd of assassin. Within the few seconds I had left of obscuration I finished off the last of the assassins, only to be shot by a bullet.

I turned fiercely to see more assassin, templar, and Neutral… from the looks of things there were about 100 of them. "_Time for a show!" _I thought to myself.

"Hey! Would ya look at that… seems like I'm all of yours common enemy… let's just get this over with!" I said as I jumped back to avoid the line of fire of some snipers, trying to snipe me from a distance.

"_They really think that they could hit me!?"_ I asked myself rhetorically. With one swift movement, I quickly grabbed my bow and sent arrows straight through the snipers, impaling them through their chests.

I looked to my opponent's; from my belt I grabbed both my Machete, and my Tomahawk. Both Modified from their original counterparts, from whatever times period it was they were invented, to suit me in my own time period.

A group of Templars came rushing toward me, I quickly did a back flip to dodge the attack, and just like a bird flying ever so silently and graceful, I jumped towards them through the air, and continued to slice through them like a bullet, with my machete and tomahawk at my sides jumping from enemy to enemy.

Looking up from the ground spot where I had jumped to after I killed the last of the templar that came to attack me. Obviously the two templar running at me from the sides of me have no Idea I know that I know that they were coming in for an attack.

Right before they made a collision attack at me. I managed to dodge by jumping up into the sky once more, resulting in the idiots to get their swords stuck in each other. As they fell, I safely used their dead bodies to cushion my fall back to the ground.

Quickly, I turned around to face more of the remaining enemies. My Machete and Tomahawk still in hand, I threw them into the faces of a Neutral and a Templar. Running up to them I jumped onto the still falling bodies to retrieve my weapons. But as I did I set up a small bomb. Using the heads of my enemies as a bridge, I made my way to safety. I was lucky as well, because within the moment I touched the ground, a loud roar followed by a flash of bright light, released an explosion so strong it nearly wiped out more than half of the remaining enemies.

Hearing the rush of footsteps coming at me, I quickly turned around dodging the Neutral's attack by bending back. I then performed a strong back flip onto them, my hidden blades ready, I impaled my blade through their chests.

Running up to the many soldiers, I unsheathed my sword. As it glowed with electric blue light, I knew it was ready for a kill. I charged straight at them with my sword out. Its blade shot out a bolt of electricity straight through about 30 of them.

Spinning around, I quickly put away my sword and pulled out my shot gun and flintlock pistol from the two holsters on my belt. Within an instant I had successfully shot anyone trying to hit me in a close range, and now I calmly placed them back into their holsters as if nothing had just happened.

Turning around I grabbed 30 throwing knives, _(Note: His Throwing Knives can reload themselves), _and threw them through a mutated brute, created from the science of the Neutral. Once I saw one of the knives had cut through the beast's eye I quickly drew my rope dart and threw it straight through the beast's chest. And with that I leaped straight into the air and landed on the beast's back. Using my mystical hand, I grabbed the Back of its head and controlled it to destroy another 40 solders. Using up its power I killed the beast.

Now I should probably explain the hand thing, remember when I talked about the whole experiment thing? Well, when I was still a part of the assassin order, they had replaced my left hand with a high tech bio organic hand. Giving me new abilities, such as temporal mind control if I successfully hit all required points of the one being controlled, ending with a cut through its head near its brain, followed by the use of a rope dart to connect me to it. Once that is complete all I have to do is use my hand to control it.

Turning back to the battle, I rolled back as an Assassin tried to decapitate my head with a sword. Obviously it was his first time in a fight.

With the use of my speed I rushed up to him and kneed him through the chest with the tips of my greaves, impaling him like a knife to the heart. Then, spinning him around I pushed the now dead body into a Templar running toward me.

As he screamed trying to get the body off him, _"another Idiotic new dude…" _ I thought to myself as I silently used my speed to get behind him. Once he got up and turned around, I snapped his neck like it was nothing. Using my pure white eye, _(Another result of an experiment… Probably should have explained that earlier…),_ I scanned to see any more signs of living people. And of course more people arrived to the battle.

"_I need to end this quickly." _I thought to myself as I ran up to the armies, my hidden blades ready for the kill.

A couple minutes later I found myself surrounded by my enemies… _"Good, now's the perfect time to test out my new weapon..." _and with that I unleashed my Holo-Blade.

The Holo-Blade is an invention I created… and well, it's like a hidden blade except with a few "extra" goodies.

I looked around and saw my opponents in awe. But that was not to last as I changed my Holo-Blade to shooting mode… aiming my left hand towards a large group of my opponents, I grabbed the Holographic Gauge and once I let go my Holo-Blade released a beam strong enough to obliterate any of my enemies crossed in the crossfire…. Imagine the power of something able to blow up a friggen carrier ship with a rail gun, with a beam no bigger than the size of a bullet released from a basic pistol… yeah…

As the smoke cleared from the area I was only able to sense the presence of one more living life-form… a human, Templar Affiliation…. With that I let out a short sigh.

"_One Left!?" _I thought to myself. Once I made the first step, the Templar ran away.

"_Why is it they always think they could run from the extremely armed guy with a mystical left hand, a friggen killer Holo-Blade, and a left and right eye that have powers so great it's like having a piece of Eden!? The world will never know…" _I mentally asked myself. With one swift jump I turned my Holo-Blade into a Kusarigama and used it to propel me into the air by grappling it to a nearby building.

As I landed onto the building I continued to run Parkour style over the building tops, scaring my prey more and more as I got closer.

"_Idiot…" _I thought as the templar ran into a dark ally, nowhere to run now.

Knowing he was cornered the templar began to cower in fear, but that did him no good as I did not hesitate when I performed an air assassination from the wall he bumped into. Me being the last thing he saw.

Rising up silently I noticed a witness… _"No one can know who I am!" _I thought to myself as the witness began to turn to run away. I slowly removed my metal mask and released a long sigh, the water vapor from my breath condensing into a fog. Hearing a twig snap in the distance, I placed my mask back on my face. Turning around I broke out into a sprint, and assassinated my target with a jump attack.

**_Fade to black… _**

With that I probably left you thinking, "Who am I?"

Well to tell you that I say,

I am someone who still fights by the original Creed, "Nothing is True, Everything is permitted!" I am this World's hero. Although people see me as a threat, or a monster of some sort, I fight for a reason… to protect all and cleanse this world from corruption. Those who fight against me will pay. My Blades have reaped more souls than the grim reaper himself. I tear those souls into Oblivion without Mercy. I am a master of all weapons. Many fear me. Others want to kill me…. _  
_

I do not live in an order like I once did. Now I rise from my ashes like the phoenix. And fight for my own survival, killing all who get in my way.

But know this I fight for a reason…

I am a man wanted by all sides.

A nomad to the world

Blades ready, Guns Loaded, and Battle Ready

All who oppose me will know my name…

And those who don't fear me now will find nightmares of me in their future…

Because I have one goal,

To cleanse my world of corruption,

And to do that I must kill whoever gets in my way,

No matter who it is,

So beware because…

I am Archangel

And I am an…

_**Assassin… **_

_**(So tell me what ya all think… anything I need to explain, anything that I did wrong? Please let me know in the comments and please review… should I continue this or not? So yeah this is what I got so… again please review. Thank you for reading and till next time this is – Infinity Calix **_


End file.
